This invention relates in general to the construction of conveyor troughs and, in particular, to a new and useful trough conveyor, particularly for scraper chain conveyors, which includes side walls made up of a plurality of individual interconnected sections which are held together by bolts extending through bores thereof which are locked in position by a locking spring which engages over a portion of the circumference of the coupling bolt in the bores.